


Safety

by versdan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versdan/pseuds/versdan
Summary: You and Carol are on a mission that goes sideways but it only brings you both closer.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr account - @versdan. PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE ELSE!! Enjoy! x

“Alright, Tony. I have the hard drive” you said into the comm, tucking the drive into your pant pocket before nodding to Carol who was looking down the hallway making sure no guard was coming. She nodded back, leading the way out.

“Good, now make your way back to the jet. Safely, this time” he said as you rolled your eyes, remembering that during the last mission coming back to the jet, you almost got caught in the building collapsing.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the best of the best with me” you smiled, looking at Carol as she shook her head, smiling slightly and looking around the wall, motioning you to continue walking. 

Continuing down the next hallway, you stopped hearing distant footsteps behind you. Carol was far infront of you before you turned slightly, pulling your gun out, aiming down the hallway to see a soldier already in position to shoot.

Pulling the trigger, you had shot him in the shoulder, knocking him out of his position which gave you time to run around the corner but he was quick to shoot, getting you in your back, making you fall forward. 

Carol looked at you fall, almost feeling as if it had happened in slow motion, before looking at the guy aiming his gun at her. She raised her fist quickly, blasting him down the hallway. He hit his head on the wall, knocking him out quickly.

Carol pulled you fully around the corner, making you sit up against the wall as you let out a wince when you felt her place one of her hands over the wound and the other on the other side of your shoulder, pressing hard to stop the blood flow.

“Danvers? (Y/L/N)? Talk to me. What’s going on??” Tony asked worriedly as you continued to wince, trying to catch your breath as Carol continued to apply pressure to the wound. 

“Nothing, we’re fine over here” You grunted, starting to feel woozy before letting out a long groan from the pain you were starting to feel in your shoulder.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’! You just got shot!” Carol said, looking at you as you smiled slightly at her.

“You’re cute when you’re worried” you said, as she rolled her eyes, looking at her hands that were beginning to get more and more blood on them from your shoulder. 

“Shut up, now isn’t the time for flirting. We’ve gotta get you out of here” Carol said, looking down the hallway and seeing a window that she could fly out of while carrying you. Looking back at you, she stood up, helping you up easily, not wanting to put you in anymore pain.

“I’m going to fly us out of here” She said, bending down and grabbing your legs, picking you up as you let out a surprised yelp, trying to hold onto her as hard as you could but you shoulder was only causing you more pain.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” you said as Carol let out a breath, trying to concentrate to make sure you both got out safely as well as well as not wanting to drop you. She looked at you and smirked.

“Yet you still love me” she winked as you rolled your eyes, gripping onto her. 

“And you tell me, it’s not the time for flirting” you said before Carol started running towards the window before flying off the ground and going through the window, the sound of shattering glass surrounded you both as you screamed.

You felt you both flying through the air but you didn’t want to open your eyes. Carol looked at you and smiled slightly but was cut off guard by a canon shooting at her. She looked over, seeing soldiers sitting behind the canon, looking at her determined to shoot her down. She only flew faster to the quinjet to put you down before getting back out there and finishing the mission.

Arriving to the quinjet, she landed and ran over to see Tony and the rest of the team waiting. You opened your eyes, tapping Carol’s shoulder signifying to her that she could put you down. Once she did, you walked over, getting bombarded by Tony complaining about you not being safe but you weren’t listening as you looked at Carol who watched worriedly as Natasha started dressing your wound until you could get it fully looked at when you arrived at HQ.

“Why didn’t you just shoot the canon when we were in the air?” you asked Carol, immediately shutting up Tony as he realized you hadn’t listened to anything he had said.

She smiled, cupping her hand to your face as she looked at you. “I had to get you to safety first. You matter way more than some canon I can take down” she said as you smiled up at her, taking her hand in yours and squeezing it softly.

“Well, go get em’ Danvers” you winked as she smiled before walking out the jet and flew off as you just watched her, feeling proud in a sense.

“You weren’t careful because you were too busy eye-fucking each other” Tony sadi as you just rolled your eyes.

“Can it, Stark” you said, leaning back into the seat.


End file.
